User talk:Xiggie
The ideas just keep flowing... Ummm...... I could help with the etherals..... I've been waiting for the chance to do somthing constructive... I even have ideas already... Number XXI 11:43, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :OK, Shoot! - Iceboy'' '' 13:24, 25 August 2009 (UTC) I'll doodle down some rough sketches, Char. templates... I have lunch soon, so excpect then then at the earliest Number XXI 14:01, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Slight problem.... what are their key features? like heartless are black with yellow eyes, nobodies are grey, unbirths are blue with red eyes, etherals are....? Number XXI 14:06, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :They are blue with yellow eyes (I think...), and they have the Ethereal Symbol on them. - Iceboy'' '' 14:17, 25 August 2009 (UTC) sorry for the late reply... i had science... Anyways, ive drawn and made the Ethereal equivalent of a shadow or creeper, and I'm calling it "probe" Number XXI 15:01, 25 August 2009 (UTC) 14:59, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :OK, upload them when you have the chance. I also made one that I call the Nightfighter. Observe :P - Iceboy'' '' 18:20, 25 August 2009 (UTC) I like it! but we must try not to just copy the previous Heartless, Nobodies or Unbirths... I think that there should be a "shadow"/"Creeper" Ethereal, a "Neoshadow"/"Dusk" Ethereal and a "Darkside"/"Twilight Thorn" Ethereal. Those are all the "must be" guys I can think of... - Iceboy'' '' 21:06, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :I also finished the eqivilent of a dusk/soldier ethereal. It's called envoy Number XXI 21:39, 25 August 2009 (UTC) ::OK, I just made the Nightfighter page (mainly to test the new Ethereal infobox :P), please give me some feedback :P Anyway, just so you know, the Soldier and Dusk are not the correct "pair", it's Dusk and Neoshadow! I like the Probe and Envoy pages, and I'll go add the templates now :D you add the images when ready, XXI (I plan to edit them in the computer to make them look more like the File:Nightfighter.png) - Iceboy'' '' 19:39, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :::Okay Xiggs... Im not NEARLY as good an artist, so I'll upload what I did, and you can fix it if you want. im currently working on a spell-caster type ethereal. (I'm making KH enemies! dream come true!) Number XXI 19:36, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Ok. upload when ready :P - Iceboy'' '' 19:39, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :::::its not letting me upload.... heres a link http://i967.photobucket.com/albums/ae154/BlackMageRules/Concepts/Envoy.jpg and i have some bad news........ my teacher found my Probe drawing...... i'll need to do it again... Number XXI 19:58, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::OK, I took a look at the image, and the articles, and I have to say: "good job" :P however, you should note that the "pureblood" Ethereal are rather Humanoid, much like the (non-lesser) Nobodies. They don't have gigantic arms/fingers... - Iceboy'' '' 21:51, 26 August 2009 (UTC) what took you so long to reply? Number XXI 21:55, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :My dad had to use the computer, and then he closed the window I was working in (this one, among others) - Iceboy'' '' 21:57, 26 August 2009 (UTC) okay. and I thought the huge fingers thing was cool.......... Number XXI 22:19, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :Well, maybe it was, but I remember Saule said that they were to be Humanoid, except for the "programmed" ones (machine-looking Ethereal, like the Shadow Mill)... - Iceboy'' '' 22:48, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::AH! i got it. THEY"RE MECHANICAL! you should've told me that sooner! :::SOME OF THEM are mechanical! NOT ALL OF THEM! Saule knows everything about these guys, yet he refuses to share... But I think that the "pureblood" ones should be humanoid (Probes, Envoys...) - Iceboy'' '' 23:00, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::::okay... so no Fat body types, right? :::::Right! If it helps, the Humanoid Ethereal are more like Nobodies, and the Machine Ethereal are more like emblem Heartless... - Iceboy'' '' 23:13, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :Yes, there will be Moogle Synthesis :P I like that idea, if you could draw it, that would be great :D - Iceboy'' '' 20:25, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Ethereal :How's Iceland?! don't even get me started! let's see, ever since the kreppa started, everything became super-expensive, and a lot of tourists just come here to shop for stuff... The government officials are not doing anything to fix this, and we just recently started investigating this thing, and what really sucks is that most of the guys who are supposed to be fixing this situation are waist-deep in the dirt that caused this in the first place. No one has been arrested at this point, which is truly stunning! a lot of people broke the law! but, because of our faulty system, there are just to many ways to cheat, so anyone (who can afford a decent lawyer) can just declare bankruptcy and then not owe anyone anything! this is so unfair!!! Well, enough of that, I don't even fully understand what's going on, so I shouldn't be criticizing, ya? ::Anyway, I like that Ethereal idea, if you want to draw it, please do! and if you'd like me to draw it, just say the word :P - Iceboy'' '' 20:42, 28 August 2009 (UTC) The kreppa is what we call the economic situation we are currently facing... you just upload that image when it's ready :P - Iceboy'' '' 18:12, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Kia I'd like a bit more time to develop her ability. If it's okay, I want her to be more akin to a boss-like character Kaihedgie 05:51, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Hey xiggie! Hows your version of the Envoy going? Number XXI 17:46, 30 August 2009 (UTC) : @ Nr.21: What? I never said I was gonna make a new version of the Envoy... id I? : @ Kaihedgie: Sure, just inform Saule about it - Iceboy'' '' 18:18, 30 August 2009 (UTC) i thought you said you would re-draw it to make it look more like the Nightfighter? Number XXI 11:21, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Lonely Talk Template Gruaaah I didn't know we were startin' now D: Kaihedgie 18:14, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :Not to worry, you have all month to fight :P - Iceboy'' '' 19:26, September 3, 2009 (UTC) But not all month to have actually properly prepared D: Kaihedgie About the KHL site Glitch There's a weird glitch goin' on in the Fanon Paradox Cup that forces you to download it instead of actually goin' to it. Kaihedgie 17:11, September 17, 2009 (UTC) I'm not getting this glitch, though. PS: This battle's over, Kia! ah2190 09:21, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Indecisive conclusion It appears that something has gone awry in my battle against Ah2190. I'm all for fair game and losing, but it seems that my opponent had made some clueless, questionable calculation after declaring his Limit attack which attack seems to have done far too much damage than it should have, not to mention bringing in a factor not normally qualified within KH battle application. He included the addition of a 'Twilight' attribute to the attack even though the only elemental attributes are Fire, Ice, Thunder, Darkness and Other (non-elemental) would apply. I would like to request for a redo Kaihedgie 20:28, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Well, either that, or we can carry on, and call it a tie after your Gravita EX attack has reduced my HP to 1. ah2190 11:25, September 21, 2009 (UTC) I beg to differ on it bein' rare Kaihedgie 13:52, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Such a nuisance... Template Ping XIGGIE!!!! Templates (again) Admin page User:Kweintra Licensing Yo Xiggie. Sorry if have been ignoring you. I want ask you something on the licensing. How do I change the licensing once a picture up here? Also, thanks for the catergories made. I do appreciate it.(EruVSRaito577 18:21, October 5, 2009 (UTC))